We're Family
by greengirl82
Summary: A series of oneshots about Hotch, Jack and Emily interacting with members of her family... Multi chapters.
1. Hello Brother

**We're Family**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, while Fox owns Bones.

Summary: Emily gets a surprise visit from her brother...

A/N: This crossover was a prompt so you'll have to forgive my lack of knowledge on Bones. I've never watched the show, so I really don't know much about David Boreanaz's character. I did drool over him on Buffy and Angel.

Some things that I did learn needed to be edited to fit this story forgive me Booth fans.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Clara Ortega said, "The mildest, drowsiest sister has been known to turn tiger if her sibling is in trouble."

* * *

Looking through the peephole, Emily sighed as she unlatched the locks opening the front door to the guest.

Well, surprised guest. An unexpected one to be exact.

"Well hello to you too," the man replied, "Are you going to stand there all day or can I be invited in?"

"I'm not sure" Emily said, looking around behind the man, "Did you bring that train wreck you call a brother?"

The man chuckled, "No, Jared's not with me, Em. Now am I invited in?"

"I don't know" she sighed before stepping aside, "All right."

The man stepped inside, taking in the upscale apartment before turning around, "I see your mother's taste hasn't affected your own."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Seeley Joseph Booth."

"Emily Prentiss" Booth said, smirking at her, "I'm actually glad that you started using your stepfather's name. Believe me if I could've, I would've."

Emily felt herself chuckle as she was pulled into a hug by the man, "Jeez, you act like you haven't seen me in forever."

Pulling back he raised an eyebrow at her "Well what do you expect when one only gets a phone call that you weren't in fact dead and that even though I of all people am an FBI agent too, I wasn't told about your staged death?"

"Need to know?" she offered, "Hey don't look so offended, even my team didn't know. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get them to forgive me?"

Booth pulled her into another hug, "You know you suck, right?"

"Well I said I was sorry" Emily said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Want to be forgiven, baby sis?" Booth asked, "Then don't do that again."

"So, not that I'm not grateful for the visit but what brings you by, without my beautiful nephew? How is Parker?" Emily asked changing the subject.

Booth grinned at that as he took a seat beside her, "Parker's great, turning out more like me everyday."

"Oh dear Lord" Emily playfully murmured, "The women of D.C. need to be warned that Seeley Booth 2.0 will be on the loose."

"Ha ha" Booth said, "All right Emily, I need to tell you a little something."

"What?" Emily asked, taking in her brother's appearance, "Hey, I'm your sister and whatever you tell me, you better tell me now."

Booth took a deep breath and picked at the nail bed of his hand, until Emily placed her hand on his, "I've got a daughter."

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "You've got a daughter?"

"Bones and I..." he started, "We've got a daughter."

"You've slept with..." Emily frowned at that, "Wait, did you say you have a daughter with Bones? Bones as in Temperance Brennan?"

"Well you don't have to say it like that" he told her running his hand over the back of his head, "Haven't you ever wanted to be with someone so badly you couldn't imagine them being with someone else? Someone that you knew was meant for you?"

"All right, I get it" she said with a nod, "I'm not trying to give you a hard time Seel... It's just, isn't there some sort of fraternization with that liaison position at Jeffersonian?"

Rubbing his hands over his face, "Em, I can't live my life fully without wanting something more, and after the shit we've been through because of Edwin..."

Emily froze at the mention of their abusive father, which made him put a protective hand on her, "Don't talk about him."

Wrapping a hand around her, "I'm sorry."

"Thank God for Hank" she told him, "Otherwise I know I would've probably never seen you alive again."

He turned her to look at him, "Em, I want you to stop running from your past and start to embrace your future."

"Seels?" she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Grandpa's been talking with your Mother" he told her watching her roll her eyes, "Now, I know that with what we went through as a kid with him."

Emily stilled while he told her, "You never told that shrink about him, when you had your session about your time undercover, did you?"

She turned her head to him, "I've gotten past those points, big brother. That's something I don't need to rehash again, besides my Mother and I are the ones that escaped from Edwin."

"I know" he told her, "And I'm glad that you did."

"But you were left behind" she told him, "And that's something I'll blame myself for..."

"Emily" he said, pulling her to him, "You need to stop feeling guilty for things that are beyond your control."

She felt him run his hand over her back in a soothing and caring tone, "I didn't come here to make you relive your worst moments..."

"Really?" she sniffled, "Because that's all I seem to be hearing from you and your smart ass mouth."

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her, "Damn it, there goes that sassy mouth again."

"Call it a Hank Booth trait" Emily said watching him relax, "Ok, enough of this gooey shit. Show me pictures of Parker and my niece. What's her name?"

"Christine" he said, "After Bones' mother."

Emily smiled at that, "Well come on, I know that you being a new proud, papa have pictures, so show me."

"Here's a few that we're willing to let you keep" Booth said, "Bones wanted us to go get family photos."

Emily looked down at the studio portrait, and smiled, "She's beautiful. Thank god she looks nothing like you."

"Hey" he said with a chuckle, "She's got my dimples."

"Yeah, one of your better qualities" Emily said, looking at the photo of the newest member of her family, "Parker's grown God I missed out on so much."

"Well, we've done some thinking" he said wrapping an arm around her, "Since we're both in the same state, that maybe we can start getting together more?"

Emily looked at the photo, "I'd like that big brother."

"Plus it looks like I'm going to have to set you up, because you are way too pretty to still be single" Booth said, "Aren't their single men in your Unit?"

Rolling her eyes, "Fraternization rules, remember? You of all people know as a fellow agent that, that includes ones not only in the same Unit but the same floor."

"Since when were you ever one to follow the rules, Ems?" Booth asked with a grin, "Wasn't it you that took your Mother's silver serving tray and use it as snow sled?"

"Oh come off it, Seels" Emily said chuckling, "You were the one that dared me to do it."

He snickered, "But I didn't tell you to go slinging it through the neighbor's car window, did I?"

"Oh lets not even go down that path, Seeley" Emily said, "Or I might have to call Jared up and tell him what really happened to his motor bike."

His jaw dropped, "You wouldn't..."

"Oh wouldn't I?" she said, watching Booth narrow his eyes.

She knew that look, it was the same look that he shot her when she told one of her friends that Booth had a crush on her only for the girl to laugh in his face.

Emily couldn't contain the shriek that escaped her as she fell backwards on to the couch and started screaming.

Then the next thing the two heard was the front door being kicked in and saw Hotch with his gun drawn on the two.

"Get off her, asshole" Hotch growled out keeping his gun trained on Booth, "I won't even repeat myself again, before I put a bullet through the back of your skull."

Booth sat up, slowly raising his hands looking over at Emily, "Who the hell is this guy?"

"Hotch" Emily said.

"Emily, move away from him" Hotch said, "You on the couch, are you armed?"

"Hotch" Emily repeated, unable to get through to him.

"Emily get off the couch and walk to me" Hotch said, his eyes not leaving Booth, "Mister, you move, you die."

"Is this guy for real?" Booth asked his sister.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner, and I am very real" Hotch said, "Stand up, turn around and place your hands on your head."

Booth looked over at Emily who was too in shocked to speak, and slowly stood up with his hands raised.

"Look Agent Hotchner" Booth said, "I'm..."

"I don't want to hear you speak" Hotch said, "Emily get away from him now."

Emily stood up and walked over to Hotch, safely wrenching the gun from his grip.

"PRENTISS!" Hotch barked out, "We have to alert the team about this... this person."

"About what?" Emily said, "My big brother tickling me?"

"Your what?" Hotch asked surprised, "You don't have a brother."

"Yeah she does" Booth said turning around, "Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI."

Hotch frowned, "I know you. You're that liaison that works at..."

"The Jeffersonian" Booth replied, "May I lower my hands, sir?"

"What?" Hotch said, completely stunned by the fact that this man was Emily's brother, "Oh sure."

Booth lowered his hands, "I guess it wouldn't be out of line now to ask what the hell you're doing barging into my baby sister's apartment?"

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked, holstering his weapon.

It was clear, even to Emily that both men were dominate Alpha personalities and it made her want to bang her head into the wall that both were being overprotective of her.

"You guys..." Emily started.

"Not now Emily" Hotch said, keeping his eyes on the younger man.

"Don't talk to my sister like that" Booth gritted out, "Just because you're her boss at work doesn't mean you can dictate her life during her off time."

Emily rolled her eyes, this was going to be awkward, "Seeley."

"Not now Em" Booth said, focusing on Hotch "Looks like you're going to have to transfer to another Unit."

"Why?" both Hotch and Emily asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure me kicking his ass is going to constitute in your firing" Booth said, shucking off his leather jacket.

"Oh my God" she muttered rubbing her forehead.

The brunette placed two fingers in her mouth, letting out an ear-piercing whistle making the two men flinched as they covered their ears in pain.

"Ah" Hotch groaned rubbing his ears.

"Damn it, Sis" Booth said, "I'd like to keep my hearing for the sake of my children."

"Seeley" Emily said, "Hotch is my boyfriend."

"Your what?" he asked his gaze going straight from his sister to the older man, "You're dating your boss? Em there are rules against that."

"Like you're one to talk" Emily countered, "Aren't you dating your co-worker? Hell didn't the two of you just have a baby?"

"That's different, Em" Booth said, rubbing the back of his dark hair, "This isn't about me or Bones, Em. This is about you and him."

Hotch saw the look the younger man was giving him, one that said he did not meet the approval of her brother.

"Emily" Hotch said, "I'm..."

"No" Emily said, "You both sit down. Now!"

Hotch looked over at Booth who immediately sat down, and he followed suit, sitting further away from the other man.

"Now" Emily said pacing in front of the coffee table, "It's my turn to talk."

"Ems..." Booth started, "Please."

"Seeley" Emily grumbled, "You better keep quiet or I'm going to get the clown."

"What?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow at that, only for the younger man to clam up.

"Now I don't know why the hell you two are getting in a pissing match over me" Emily said looking at the two men, "But it ends now. Do you hear me? It ends now."

Hotch wanted to talk but the look in her eye told him that, that wasn't such a good idea.

"Now Seeley" Emily said, "My relationship with Aaron doesn't concern you, if you can't be happy for me then keep your opinion to yourself. But know this, its my choice, just like its your choice to engage in a relationship with Temperance. You wouldn't like it if someone told you that you couldn't be with her, right?"

Hotch looked over and saw Emily's brother nod at that.

"Then be happy for me" Emily told him, "After the hell hole we grew up in, with the father that we did, don't we deserve some happiness?"

"Yeah" Booth said, "Em, you know I have only your best interest at heart, right?"

"I know that" Emily said sitting on the coffee table in front of them "But trust me when I say that there is no one that has ever made me as happy as Aaron did."

"Really?" Hotch asked.

Booth looked over at Hotch, "If she says it, then it's the truth."

Emily looked over at Hotch taking his hand, "Aaron, I love you."

He leaned forward pulling the brunette into an embrace, while Booth watched the pure joy on both profiler's face.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Booth asked, a smile gracing his stoic face.

"Yes, big brother" Emily said, taking his hand, "Seeley, just be happy for me, ok?"

"I am happy for you, sis" Booth said, pulling Emily to him, "Just as long as you really are happy. Please, be careful."

Emily rubbed her hand over his back, "I'm always careful, brother bear."

Hotch smiled at that, "Emily, why don't you call Jessica and see if she can drop Jack off sooner?"

"All right" she said, pulling out of the hug, "Now can you boys behave?"

"I always behave, Em-kins" Booth protested.

"We'll be fine, Emily" Hotch said, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

Emily got up smiling, "Look at that, my two favorite guys getting along."

The two watched as the brunette walked out of the room then turned glaring at each other.

"You hurt my sister, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident" Booth said, "And believe me I can make that happen."

"There has to be a reason she never told me about you" Hotch snorted, "And judging by what I just heard, I'm going to give you a fair warning Agent Booth, you cause Emily one ounce of pain and I'll make it my life's mission to hunt you down."

Booth looked at the other man, and could tell he was being serious. The threat, the anguish and the devotion to Emily.

"Good to know" Booth said, "It seems we've come to an understanding."

"Right" Hotch said.

The dark-haired man thought over the previous conversation and what he did know of Emily and Booth's father, that the man was a lot like his own father.

And for that, he did feel sympathy for Emily's brother. His own father was less than a warm or compassionate man.

"Still don't like you" Booth told him, "But if Emily's willing to put up with you, I guess I'll have to, too."

"Good, same goes for me." Hotch told him.

"How's it going out there?" Emily called out, "You boys getting along?"

"Yes" both Hotch and Booth replied, looking at each other than smirked.

"Good" Emily told them, "Seeley, since you're here how about joining us for dinner? You've got to meet Jack, he's just the sweetest little boy."

"Sure" Booth said, smirking at the annoyance on Hotch's face.

"Great" Emily said, "Isn't that great Aaron?"

"Fantastic" Hotch said, sighing.

Both men had to put on their best behavior, because as similar as they were, they knew they were never going to be best friends.

But if they wanted to be in Emily's life they'd have to get along with each other. For Emily.

* * *

"After a girl is grown, her little brothers - now her protectors - seem like big brothers." Terri Gulliemets

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

I hope you all liked this, don't forget to leave a review.


	2. A Family Reunion, Prentiss Style

**We're Family**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS.

Summary: She was trying to avoid this, but who knew that they wouldn't let her?

A/N: So here's the latest installment in this series. This was not really my type of story that I would have written but someone wouldn't stop requesting it. Remember, these chapters are not connected together, now here's the latest in the "Family" series.

Thanks for reading, I hope you remember to leave a review.

* * *

"Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts." Author Unknown

* * *

Hotch pulled into the parking garage, shutting off the engine and looked over at the reluctant brunette who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"It's not that bad" Hotch told her.

Her head did an impressive three-eighty and snorted, "Are you kidding me?"

"Daddy are we going?" Jack asked from the backseat with Henry beside him.

"Soon buddy" Hotch said, looking over at the resistant brunette, "Emily, remember to mind your language."

"I know" she said, looking at the two small boys in the side view mirror, "How the he... heck did we even get to this point?"

"Your brother, of course" Hotch said, remembering the older man, "He's the one that had to mention the reunion."

Folding her arms across her chest, she turned to him, "Well you didn't have to agree to go."

"Wasn't my choice" Hotch said, "You know that."

"And we had to drag two innocent boys to my family reunion?" she said, taking a deep breath, "Why scar them up anymore then I already am?"

"Because" he said, "We offered to watch Henry so JJ and Will can have their..."

"Shh" she said, looking over at the small blonde boy and smiled at him, "No need to tell him about the T-H-E-R-A-P-Y."

"I know" Hotch murmured, backing the car out of the parking spot and heading for the exit, "I don't mind us helping out JJ and Will, it's good for Jack to spend time with him."

Emily nodded, "I know, I just wish they weren't exposed to the bad side of the Prentiss family tree."

"I'm sure the rest of your family isn't that bad." Hotch said, turning towards the road.

"You've met my Mother and Andy" Emily said, "Out of my immediate family, my Father and I were the normal ones."

"Well maybe Andy's changed" Hotch said, "I mean running into him at the coffeehouse was unusual."

"Huh" Emily scoffed, "I know my brother and believe me, leopards don't change their spots..."

Rolling his eyes, he briefly reminisced on the weekend before and wondered if he made a mistake.

_"Tell me bossman, are you going to get Gumdrop her mocha blended frappuccino?"_ Garcia asked, as she, Dave and Hotch entered the coffee shop.

_"If he values his life he will"_ Dave teased the blonde,_ "So tell me why all the secrecy? Why couldn't you tell us whatever it is you wanted at the BAU?"_

_"Because mon amie"_ Garcia said, _"I don't want anyone getting shot when they see this."_

Garcia walked over the seating areas, and tapped the shoulder of a man in a wheelchair, _"Hey."_

Hotch doubled over at the sight of the man there, while Dave looked from Hotch to Garcia and the man.

_"Who is he?"_ Dave quietly asked.

_"Hi Aaron"_ the dark-haired man said, wheeling around,_ "It's been a long time."_

_"Andy"_ Hotch said, skeptically eyeing the confined man.

Dave eyed Andy who extended his hand to him, _"Andrew Prentiss, Emily's brother. "_

Dave's head shot over to Hotch, _"I didn't know she had a brother."_

_"Yeah, she does."_ Hotch said, grabbing his cell phone.

_"She doesn't like it to get around, considering my past"_ Andrew said, _"I was a con artist."_

_"Probably still are" _Hotch muttered, _"What are you doing in a wheelchair, Andy?"_

Andrew sighed, slightly moving his wheelchair around to face the two men, while Garcia sympathetically patted his hand.

_"It's a long story"_ he replied, nodding to the phone, _"I know you're going to call her, so go ahead."_

Hotch walked away, "Watch him, not only did he con people, he liked to rob them too."

Hotch turned to his phone, while Dave took a seat across from the brother he never knew about,_ "So you liked to rip people off?"_

_"Lets just say, I was the black sheep of the Prentiss clan"_ Andrew said,_ "I guess since Emily didn't tell you all about me, then she's probably not coming to the family reunion this weekend?"_

_"Family reunion?"_ the blonde said, _"Oh, I can make sure my Gumdrop comes."_

The man laughed, _"You're a perky one aren't you?"_

Hotch walked back over, _"Well, that was an interesting call."_

_"What did she say?"_ Dave asked, _"Is he legit?"_

_"She said, she didn't know if he really was in a wheelchair"_ Hotch said, _"But she said, it wouldn't surprise her if there was a crippled person missing a chair."_

_"Wow"_ Garcia said, _"That's mean, even for Gumdrop."_

_"Not really"_ Hotch said,_ "You should hear about how I met him."_

_"How?"_ Dave asked looking from Hotch to Andrew.

_"I robbed him"_ Andrew answered, shrugging _"It was a long time ago and I was a different person then. I like to think that I've grown since then."_

Hotch snorted at that, _"We'll see about that."_

Hotch turned of the ignition, looking quickly in the backseat to the two boys who were quietly playing video games then looked over at Emily.

"I'm sorry I agreed to this" Hotch murmured, "If you want, we can make a clean getaway before anyone sees us..."

"Emily" Andrew said, wheeling himself over to the black SUV, "You came."

"Andy" Emily said, trying to maintain her calm, "You really are in a wheelchair."

Looking down at himself, "Yeah, it seems so."

Taking a deep breath, the two dark-haired agents got out of the car, both helping the two children down and walked over to Emily's brother.

"I didn't know you had children" Andrew said, smiling at the two boys, "Hi. "

"Andy" Emily said, "This is Aaron's son Jack, and our colleague's son Henry."

"Oh" Andrew said reaching into his pocket, "Hey boys, looks like you both have something behind your ears..."

"What?" Jack asked, laughing when the two children were presented with quarters, "Cool."

"Great" Emily muttered, "Is Mother here?"

Andrew shook his head, "She specifically said, she was choosing to attend some convention in Maryland."

As the small group arrived at the massive estate, Emily murmured "Be prepared to be Prentiss-ized."

"What?" Hotch asked, giving her elbow a small squeeze, "I'm sure it won't be that..."

"Emily" an older woman said, "Look at you... and your family."

"Aunt Nina" Emily said, smiling tensely, "This is my boyfriend, Aaron and his son Jack and..."

"Andrew" Nina said smoothly, "You were invited?"

"Hello Aunt Nina" Andrew said, "I was invited by Uncle Phillip."

The older brunette curtly nodded her head and allowed the group entrance into the impressive home closing the door behind her.

"Emily, please extend to your Mother our deepest regrets that she chose not to attend the reunion" Nina said before walking away from the group.

"Wow" Hotch murmured, "She seemed..."

"Strauss-like?" Emily finished, "Now you know how I'm able to handle her. Years of practice with the family."

"Andrew" an older man said, "Where the hell have you been boy?"

"Uncle Mitchell" Andrew greeted, "I've been traveling... well wheeling across the country lecturing others..."

"Save it boy" the elderly man said, turning to Emily and her group, "Emily?"

"Hello Uncle Mitchell" the brunette greeted her uncle, "How have you been?"

The man pulled her into a hug, "Well dear, not so good but that's for another day. Come on into the foyer and greet the few members of the family that actually attended."

"Be prepared" Emily whispered, "This is the part where the head of the table makes everyone give a small summary on what you've been up to since the last family reunion."

Hotch frowned at that, "Well when was the last time you came to one of these things?"

"Oh, not that long ago" Emily said, slowly, "About ten years ago?"

Hotch groaned, "Well just sugar coat what you've been up to."

"Attention everyone, attention" a semi older woman said, "As you all know we've got two newcomers with us."

"Oh my God" Emily murmured, lowering her eyes, "I am seriously going to kill you Aaron."

"Emily and Andrew Prentiss have returned to the fold" the older woman said, "And it looks like Emily brought her family with her. Too bad her Mother couldn't have attended."

"Tell us what you both have been up to?" another man said, "Andy?"

Clearing his throat, "My name's Andrew and I'm a recovering alcoholic..." he shook his head, "Sorry force of habit. As you all can clearly see I'm in a wheelchair."

"Well deserved justice" a voice snickered from the back making Emily and Hotch look over at the female voice.

"Veronica, please." Nina said, "There's no need to get nasty."

"No, its fine" Andrew said, "I know, I've done some pretty despicable things over the years. Some mean, some crooked and some down right weird..."

"Peeing in my pool was just nasty" Veronica said, "Considering you walked into the backyard instead of the bathroom."

"I know I've done a lot of things to a lot of you in here" Andrew said, "And I want to apologize to each and every one of you. Especially to my sister."

Emily looked up, seeing the genuine look of remorse in his eyes shook her head. It was her way of telling him that he didn't need to.

"Emily, I'm sorry" Andrew told her, "I'm sorry for showing up drunk at your graduation party. And I'm sorry for hooking up with Cynthia in your car..."

"Don't Andrew" Emily told him, "It's fine."

"Emily" Andrew began, "And I'm really sorry for everything."

Emily stood up, brushing past her cousins and rushed out wishing that she could've avoided everything.

"Fuck" Emily murmured, kicking the small trash can as she stood in the hallway trying to calm her rising temper.

She knew it would do no good losing her cool in a room full of her relatives, her boyfriend and two innocent children. Taking a deep breath, she counted to ten and felt a hand on her shoulder startling her.

Balling her hand into a fist, she socked whoever it was behind her and grimaced when she realized she just punched Hotch.

"Aaron" Emily said covering her mouth with her hand, "Shit, I'm sorry."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side again" he groaned rubbing his jaw, "So who were you imaging, Andrew, Nina, Veronica or me?"

Narrowing her eyes, "More like Garcia for agreeing to put me through this shit" she muttered, "See? This is why I hate family functions, it's not a Prentiss family special until someone cries or pulls out the shotgun."

"Well which one are you planning to do?" Hotch asked pulling her to him.

"Oh Emily here's always been the girl to pull the shotgun" Andrew said, rolling himself over to them, "I'm really sorry sis. I didn't mean to drag up your worst memories of my mistakes."

"Andy..." she said, kneeling by her brother, "The past is the past and I can forgive you for it. Hell, didn't I forgive you for giving Patrick and Lee my diary when I was fourteen?"

"No" he told her, "If memory serves you spread the rumor that I had gonorrhea to the entire school."

"Oh yeah" she said grinning, "And you didn't get another girlfriend until college."

"Right" he said nodding, "I know I deserved it, Em."

The trio were interrupted by Mitchell holding the hands of Jack and Henry, "Emily, can you please control your children they're causing a ruckus while your Aunt Nina is trying to start the slide show."

"Oh, sorry" Emily said picking up Henry while Hotch took Jack, "What were you two doing?"

"Your cousin..." Jack said, "The girl with the red hair..."

"Veronica" Andrew said, looking over at the boy, "What about her?"

"She was looking through Emmy's purse" Jack finished, "She was looking at your cell phone."

"Oh?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow, passing Henry to Hotch, "Excuse me."

The brunette agent stormed back into the dining room, and marched over to her table snatching her hand bag from her red-headed cousin.

"Emily" Veronica clipped out, "You really shouldn't bring non-family members to the reunion, "I mean if you can't even manage to have a family then you should..."

Emily knocked the red-head off the seat, "I know what you were planning, Veronica."

The family function immediately stopped while Nina rolling her eyes and Mitchell gave a look over to Hotch wondering if he was going to intervene.

"Emily" Andrew said, "She's not worth it."

Emily whipped her head back around to her brother surprised he'd even say that, out of everyone in the Prentiss family he was the fighter of the group.

"Andy?" Emily said, watching him wheel over.

"She's not worth it" he repeated, "Don't stoop to her level."

Emily stood up, narrowing her eyes back to her bleeding cousin, "You can count yourself lucky."

Clearing her throat she looked around at her stunned family, "Enjoy your reunion."

Picking up her bag, she turned to her aunt, "Count me off from next years reunion, Aunt Nina."

The older woman only nodded before resuming her slide show, while Emily made her way to the crowd only to be stopped by another aunt.

"Emily dear?" the older woman said, "Give that young man my number,"

Emily noticed she was indicating Hotch, "Aunt Phyllis, he's my boyfriend."

"Well then you've got good taste dear" Phyllis said, "But still pass him my number."

Rolling her eyes, she followed Hotch and Andrew to the main hall where Jack and Henry were watched by a maid.

"Thank you Gloria" Emily said dismissing her turning to her brother, "Sorry, I'm sorry for... well you know."

Shaking his head, "I should have been a better brother to you."

Leaning down, she gave him a hug, "Well I guess we can try now, right?"

As she pulled back, he smiled, "I'd like that."

"Do you need a ride?" Hotch asked the older man.

"No, my driver will come get me" he told the two, then looking at Jack and Henry, "Come give your Uncle Andy a hug, boys."

The two small boys rushed over, "You'll show us more magic tricks again, right?" Jack asked.

"I certainly will" he said, "On my next visit."

As Emily, Hotch and the boys turned to leave, she heard her brother call out to her, "Emily?"

"Yeah?" she said, turning back to the older man with a smile.

"I think you forgot something?" he said, holding up her gold watch with a smirk.

Narrowing her eyes, while Hotch chuckled before checking for his wallet and sighing.

"You dirty, rotten, stinking piece of..." she said, watching his face fall before holding up his own watch, "Brother."

Leaning her forehead against his, "Be good."

"I always am." Andrew said, watching her walk back over to Hotch and out with her little family.

Emily climbed up into the SUV with a feeling that there are second chances, not only in life but with family too.

* * *

"To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there." Barbara Bush

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Hope you all enjoyed this, even though this isn't my type of story.

See the comment box below? Leave a review


	3. A Prentiss Family Dinner

**We're Family**

Disclaimer: Nope CBS still won't give me Criminal Minds...

Summary: When Ambassador Prentiss learns of Emily's engagement to Hotch, she insists that Hotch and Jack come over for dinner, however Emily's hesitant to agree to this...

A/N: Another tv show inspired prompt courtesy of my friend, so hope you all like it.

Thanks for reading, remember reviews are cool too.

* * *

"Be kind to your mother-in-law, but pay for her board at some good hotels." Josh Billings

* * *

Emily tip toe through the bedroom, trying not to wake up the sleeping Hotch, she grimaced however and lightly cursed when her foot collided with the dresser.

"Hey" Hotch said startling Emily into turning around and hitting her back against the dresser.

"Hey" Emily said wincing at the new bruise she was sure would be prominent on her back "I didn't wake you. did I?"

"No, you didn't wake me up" Hotch said pulling her close to him on the bed "I sensed that you weren't there..."

"Sorry" Emily said.

"Why are you up so early?" Hotch asked sitting up.

"Well, you know me" Emily said casually.

"I do. So once again why are you up so early?" Hotch asked.

"Well" Emily said "I wanted to get a few errands done before you woke up, so that way we can have the whole day just to you, me and Jack."

Hotch smirked pulling her down into a kiss, "Or we could just get you back into bed and have our own little day..."

Mumbling against his lips Emily mumbled, "I love the way you think."

Both groaned when they heard a cell phone go off.

"That better not be about a case," Emily groaned "I thought we'd actually get the weekend off for once..."

Hotch picked up the ringing phone not paying attention to it, "Hotchner. Oh, hello..."

Emily shot him a puzzled look as his face went white, "Well of course we could. No, no trouble at all. Alright, you want to talk to Emily? Here, by Ambassador."

Emily smacked his arms as she glared picking up her phone, "Hello mother."

"I was going to wait for your call but my life isn't as long as yours." Elizabeth greeted.

"Hello, Mother." Emily said in a faked polite tone "What's new?"

"What's new?" Elizabeth repeated "How about my only daughter, my only child, was engaged and didn't tell me."

Sighing, "Well you know now." Emily replied glaring at the smirking Hotch.

"Well tell Aaron that I'm glad he agreed to you all coming over to dinner tonight" Elizabeth said "It'll give us all a chance to know one another."

"But I already know both of you." Emily replied trying to urge the need to smack Hotch away.

"Emily" Elizabeth replied "The dinner is for me to get to know Aaron and Jack."

"Mother..." Emily said "Tonight? Tonight, tonight?"

"Tonight" Elizabeth replied firmly "See you at seven."

Emily looked stunned as her own mother hung up on her. Looking straight at the uncomfortable Hotch.

"What did you do?" Emily asked throwing the phone on the bed "You agreed to a Prentiss Family Dinner?"

"What?" Hotch asked shocked "I thought it would be the only way to get her to be quiet."

"Why the hell would you agree to a thing like this?" Emily asked.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Hotch asked "What's so bad about it?"

"Because..." Emily started "It just is..."

"You're being evasive." Hotch said.

"I'm not being evasive" Emily said, "I'm being mysterious."

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Just please tell me the truth."

"You know my mother" Emily said "You know how she can get. With Jack being there, I don't want... I don't want him to get the cold treatment of Ambassador Prentiss."

Sighing Hotch pulled her in for a hug, "We'll get through this as a family, Emily. It's just one dinner. If it turns out as bad as you think it does I'll give you the right to do your 'told you so' dance."

Kissing his chin, "I'm holding you to that" Emily said pulling him close to her "You need to shower, you stink."

Hotch chuckled as he tickled her.

Emily stood in the bathroom, with the phone pressed to her ear, "I knew this was all too easy. Everything was falling into place, I knew there had to be a catch."

"Emily this is not a catch." JJ said in a comforting tone, "This is just a little hiccup in your happily ever after."

"JJ, five minutes in a room with my mother will send him running in the opposite direction." Emily said.

"But..." JJ said "He worked for your mother before, on her security clearance. And remember when your mother came in for help with that Russian family? He already knows what she's like."

"That was his job, JJ" Emily said "He knows her as Elizabeth Prentiss, the Ambassador. He's having dinner with Elizabeth Prentiss, the future mother-in-law."

"Everything's going to be fine, Emily" JJ said "Hotch loves you, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. You both will make it through this."

"Sorry" Emily said "This all fresh, I'm not thinking straight."

"I believe that everything will be fine, Emily" JJ said "Just remember to think 'we're going to make it' and it will happen."

"I just hope she doesn't go all Joan Crawford on me" Emily said sighing.

"Better keep that witty sarcastic attitude locked up otherwise you just might annoy your mother to the enth degree" JJ quipped.

"Ha" Emily said "Now that sounds like a plan and a half."

"Now don't get mad at me, ok?" JJ said sighing into the phone "But you and your mother are at this cross-road in your relationship and I know you both love to play the 'who can hold out longer' game, which I know can be fun but maybe you should just give this a try."

"Jayje" Emily said rubbing her forehead to stave off the oncoming headache.

"Look if you ever want to have a relationship with your mother, then someone needs to make the first step and maybe this is her attempt at it." JJ said "Ok, so it will be awkward and a little uncomfortable but it'll break the ice and maybe it will help bring you closer."

"Maybe or maybe not." Emily said sighing "We don't know."

"Ugh" JJ said "You probably inherited this stubbornness from her, right?"

"Yep" Emily said, "Ok, I hear you."

"Do you?" JJ asked "Because my spider sense is tingling."

"I'll try" Emily said looking up to see Hotch come in to the bathroom "I gotta go."

Hotch held Emily's hand as they, along with Jack, stood in front of the home of Ambassador Prentiss' home.

"Wow" Jack said gazing up at the stain glass windows "Is this were you lived?"

"One of the places" Emily said smiling at the boy but wincing on the inside. It may look like a home, but it hardly felt like one.

"It's going to be fine" Hotch told Emily.

"I know." Emily replied smiling when he squeezed her hand and they walked towards the front door.

The maid opened the door, "Good evening, Miss Emily"

"Hello, Lucy" Emily replied, "Where's my Mother?"

"She's in her study" Lucy replied, "I'll let her know you and your company have arrived."

"Thank you" Emily said hanging up her coat next to the rack "You can place them there."

Hotch hung up the coats turning he vaguely remembered his time at this home. But it was the one in Maryland he had more fond memories of, especially the brunette who made quite the entrance.

"Emily" Elizabeth said "How lovely to see you."

Emily placed on the polished on smile that she picked up from childhood "Hello, Mother."

Emily turned, "You remember Aaron, this is his son, Jack."

"Hello Jack" Elizabeth said shaking the young boy's hand "Aaron, how wonderful to see you again."

"Ambassador." Hotch said.

"Please, we're going to be family, call me Elizabeth" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth" Hotch repeated, seeing Emily inhale a breath "You have a lovely home."

Elizabeth smiled turning around, "Why thank you, Aaron. Come, the dinner should be served shortly."

"Miss Elizabeth?" Jack said following the older woman "Is this a castle?"

Elizabeth chuckled taking Jack's hand as they headed into the dining room.

"You doing ok?" Hotch asked.

"Just trying to last the next hour or so..." Emily said.

"Well don't worry," Hotch said "Because we'll make sure your happy which in turn makes your mother happy and if she's happy you can relax and we can be happy together tonight in bed..."

Emily smiled, "Are you hitting on me in my mother's home?"

"Maybe" Hotch said smirking "Why is it working?"

"Naughty boy" she chuckled, kissing his nose as they headed towards the dining room.

Sitting around the table, Elizabeth observed the three eating.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked "Do you not like pork chops?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Hotch looked over at his son then back at his future mother in law, "Sorry he's going through a picky faze."

"That's quite alright" Elizabeth said turning back to the little boy "So Emily says you are a fan of brownies?"

Jack smiled, "Yes."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well if it's alright with your father, I happen to know that there is a platter of brownies just waiting for a little boy."

"Can I Daddy?" Jack asked "Please?"

"Finish your milk than you may" Hotch said "And remember to say thank you."

Jack gulped down his milk, making the three adults smile at his excitement "Thank you Miss Elizabeth."

"You're more than welcome, Jack." Elizabeth said turning to Lucy "Take Jack to pick out a brownie."

"Yes, ma'am" Lucy replied escorting the boy to the back kitchen.

"So Aaron, Emily" Elizabeth said "Have you set a date?"

The two exchanged a look, Elizabeth watched "I'd like to know when my daughter is getting married, if that's alright?"

"Of course it's alright" Emily said "We're thinking a spring wedding, outdoorsy weather."

"Sounds splendid" Elizabeth said "And have you both given any thoughts to more children?"

Emily coughed on her drink, "Well... We uh..."

Elizabeth frowned, "Emily?"

"Emily and I both agreed that more children would be great but we'd like to wait at least a year or two, so we can adjust to being married and have time for Jack to get use to the idea" Hotch said taking over.

"Well that certainly is a wise idea" Elizabeth said "You both seemed to have put everything into place."

"Thank you" Hotch said placing his fork down.

"So are you two planning to move?" Elizabeth asked "Well, it's just I know Emily gave up her condo but have you decided to move into a house?"

"We haven't really thought about it" Emily said.

"But we probably should" Hotch said "After all we probably needed bigger space, Jack is a growing child, and any future child will need extra space too."

"Have you made an provisions for Emily's role in Jack's upbringing?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily dropped her fork, _'Oh my God.'_

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked seeing the shock on Emily's face "How so?"

"Well, she will be your wife" Elizabeth pointed out "But will she be just Jack's stepmother or are you two allowing her to adopt..."

"Mother" Emily said groaning out "Just stop it."

"What?" Elizabeth asked "What did I say?"

"Just stop" Emily repeated.

"I'm sorry but I want to know if I'd be lucky enough to be that boy's Grandmother..." Elizabeth replied.

Groaning, "Look Mother," Emily started.

"We hadn't really discussed that," Hotch said softly "But whatever title Emily has, she's already been a Mother to Jack since they day we started dating."

Emily smiled as she took his hand at the table. Turning to face Elizabeth she took a deep breath.

"Mother, I love you" Emily said standing up "And I do want you in mine and my family's life but enough of the Spanish Inquisition, ok? If there's thing we think you should know, we'll tell you but no more with this."

Nodding, "Alright. I understand, I love you too, Emily." Elizabeth said looking at the two "You're family and that's all that's more than enough."

Walking out of the spacious home, Emily turned to Hotch, "I am so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Hotch said "I'm the one who feels like I have to apologize."

Shaking her finger, "No, no. That's Elizabeth Prentiss for you there, her modus operandi. Gets you when you least expect it, then bam you find yourself sitting in a modern Spanish Inquisition, you never see it coming."

"What is this blinding rage and need to go over every single detail I've ever made feeling coming from?" Hotch asked.

Shaking her head in wry amusement "You've been Prentissed."

"Huh?" Hotch asked.

"This is what Prentiss' do they weasel their way into your head, dropping subtle clues and the next thing you know you are treating everyone like they are out to get you" Emily said.

"Oh well they're good at it" Hotch said running his fingers through the quiet Jack's hair.

"I feel like I should go in there and tell her off." Emily muttered.

"About what?" Hotch asked picking up Jack who rested his head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, that's confusing" Emily sighed.

"Well the weird thing is she referred to us, the three of us, as a family" Hotch said as they little family headed to the car.

"I think that might be her bizarre way of giving us her blessing" Emily said.

"Well at least it wasn't a total disaster" Hotch said "She did raise some valid points."

"What points?" Emily asked.

"Well for one, I do think it is a good idea to wait at least one year before trying to start a family" Hotch said.

"I know" Emily agreed "Anything else?"

"Yes" Hotch said placing Jack in his booster seat "Your role in Jack's life. I think it would be a good idea for you to be his adoptive mother."

Standing there stunned, "What?"

Turning around, "Jack already loves you as a mother, it's actually a great idea."

Biting her lip, "Are you sure?" Emily asked "Are you sure you really want that?"

Pulling her close to him, "Absolutely" Hotch said kissing her.

"Mm" Emily said "Let's go home."

"And?" Hotch said teasingly.

"You know what's going to happen" Emily replied, "I'm happy which will make you very happy."

* * *

"Just got back from a pleasure trip; I took my mother-in-law to the airport." Henny Youngman

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Well the review box is anxious to know why you haven't visited him lately. Leave a review to save his nerves.


	4. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**We're Family**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Emily's mother, Ambassador Prentiss shows up unannounced at Emily and Hotch's bringing along her new boyfriend and Emily just doesn't like it. Neither does Emily's visiting brother and his niece.

A/N: This had been one of my favorites but not many people liked it before, but I edited it a bit and hope that you all like this new version.

Thanks again for reading, please leave a review too.

* * *

A Portuguese Proverb said, "Visits always give pleasure - if not the arrival, the departure."

* * *

Emily finished setting the table, while Emily's brother Christopher set the drinks down.

"Molly?" Christopher said to the text messaging teen "Molly? Hey Molls?"

"What?" Molly called not looking up from her iPhone.

"Go get Jack and make sure you both wash your hands." Christopher told the fourteen year old.

The petite brunette rolled her eyes, as she got up mid text message and wandered to the middle of the living room.

"Jack! Dinner." Emily's niece called out.

"I washed my hands really good Emmy." Jack said showing off his clean hands.

"Good work, buddy" Emily told the beaming boy, "Why don't you come and sit down here, while I go check and see if Daddy hasn't burned the lasagna."

Jack sat next to his brunette cousin, and watched as she typed away on her cellphone muttering.

"I heard that." Hotch said pulling the lasagna out of the oven "And for your information, I did not burn the lasagna, you burned it."

"Me?" Emily said indignantly "I specifically told you that it needed to be pulled out, but you, you said that the cheese didn't look melted enough."

"Oh" Hotch scoffed "Don't try to throw this on me..."

"Can we eat now?" Molly called out from the dining room "Or are you two still saying he burned it, she burned it?"

Emily raised an eyebrow at Hotch who rolled his eyes.

"She did not inherit that from me" Hotch said "Must have come from you side of the family..."

"Whatever clown" Emily said "Pull the lasagna out, so we can eat sometime this decade."

Emily brought in the french bread and salad while Hotch pulled the food out of the oven.

"Baby" Hotch called out "You like your lasagna crispy right?"

"Are we ever going to eat?" the teenage girl asked earning a giggle from Jack.

Jack and Emily exchanged smirks and heard the doorbell ring.

"You didn't order a pizza already did you?" Hotch teased, walking towards the front door.

"Aaron!" Elizabeth said.

Emily and Christopher exchanged looks, and mouthed _'Mother'._

"Mother" Emily said walking towards the door, "Come in."

"Aw, now why did you have to say that." Christopher muttered getting up.

"Emily" Elizabeth said air kissing her cheeks "Christopher, come kiss Mother."

Emily looked from Hotch to Christopher as he hugged his mother.

"Children!" Elizabeth said "It's Grandmother."

"Grandma!" Jack said running towards Elizabeth.

"You haven't given Jack his Elizabeth Prentiss vaccine yet?" Christopher murmured to Hotch and Emily.

"Hi, Nana" Molly said texting, looking up she startled, "Who is that?"

Everyone turned towards the door to see John Cooley standing in the doorway.

"Johnny?" Emily said while Hotch and Christopher muttered, "Crap."

"There's my girl." John said picking Emily up and kissing her cheek.

"Can you excuse us, please?" Christopher said.

Hotch glared at the younger man, "Can you please put my wife down?"

Following Christopher towards the back room, Hotch grabbed hold of Emily's hand "Jack, Molly come."

Sighing the girl taking Jack's hand, heading towards the bedroom with the three adults.

"What is she doing here, with Johnny?" Emily asked Christopher "She never liked him when he and I were dating."

"No kidding" Christopher muttered "Didn't she ask Dad to shoot him?"

"What?" Molly asked looking intrigued pulling away from her cell phone "Nana wanted Granddad to shoot someone?"

"Way to blurt out something, Chris" Hotch muttered "Ok, focus family" he sighed, "Now we all know when the Ambassador shows up, she makes Emily a little..."

"Psycho?" Molly offered.

"Scary." Christopher added.

"Drunk." Emily stated definitively.

"All true" Hotch answered, running his hand through his hair "Now with the Ambassador here, it's going to be... difficult. But we need to remain calm and not do anything to her."

"Do anything to who?" Molly asked.

"Your grandmother" Emily, Hotch and Christopher said.

"She likes to... push buttons" Christopher stated "She likes to target people and draw out there worst moments."

"Are you going to eat dinner or stay in the bedroom talking about us?" Elizabeth asked.

Sighing the group wandered back into the dining room to see Elizabeth and John helping themselves to the food.

"We didn't know if you were going to come back" Elizabeth said "So we made ourselves a plate."

"Hey, Em." John said getting up to hug her.

"Oh, ok" Emily said stiffening in the hug while Hotch glowered from the sidelines.

"Oh, hey man" John said turning to Hotch "Nice place."

"Thanks." Hotch said.

"So how'd you run into each other?" Emily asked setting some more plates for Hotch and Christopher "Did you run into each other in town or at the airport?"

John looked up and saw Christopher "Oh hey, man I remember you."

"Yeah, hi John" Christopher said being forced into a headlock "And here we go again."

"John" Emily said "Let him go, let him go."

"Aw, Em." John said "We're just horsing around. Just like when we were kids."

Christopher sat next to the kids muttering "Just like old times."

"So" Hotch said "How did you two bump into each other?"

"Oh, we're dating." Elizabeth said casually.

"You're dating?" Emily asked shocked "You're dating my ex boyfriend?"

"Oh dear God." Christopher muttered sipping his drink.

"I know it's a little weird, Em" John said "With our history and all... But we're in love."

"I wouldn't go there" Elizabeth stated "But we do hope we have your blessing."

Rubbing her hand across her forehead as she lightly chuckled nervously "Blessing? You want my... She wants my blessing."

Hotch shook his head, while Christopher looked as shocked as she did.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Emily said tossing her napkin on her plate "Mom, you practically threw a fit when I dated him and now you want to date him? Seriously?"

"Well, Emily I know it's a little peculiar." Elizabeth said "Considering how you would always sneak out to go meet him when you were a teenager..."

"She did?" Molly asked looking interested "What else?"

John laughed "Well there was the time that we packed up our stuff the last day of... ninth grade and took my brother's Mustang trying to drive to Vegas..."

"We don't need a trip down memory lane." Emily said looking over at Jack who was glaring at John.

"And don't forget the time you snuck John in through the servants quarters and paid Christopher to stand guard outside the backyard to check for the guards." Elizabeth added.

"Wasn't so much bribed as bring threatened" Christopher muttered.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked her son.

Looking over at her brother, Christopher said "This guy made my childhood a nightmare. He was a bully, he threatened me and always took my book bag hanging it on the flagpole for three months."

John looked confused "I thought we were goofing around, pal."

Picking at his french bread, "I'm not your pal, John."

Christopher threw his lasagna at John and hit his mother with the bread.

"Christopher Prentiss!" Elizabeth said "What is the matter with you?"

"You and him" Christopher said "You're making us nuts."

Jack giggled when he saw John wipe the cheese out of his hair while Molly muttered "So going on Facebook."

"Should we stop him?" Hotch whispered to Emily who shook her head.

"Cheaper than therapy" Emily whispered back "And you guys were worried about me?"

Hotch laughed and whistled causing everyone to look at him.

"Now here this" Hotch said "Everyone needs to go, now. Thanks for stopping by and causing a scene but I would like to spend some alone time with my wife and my son."

"You don't have to go home but you can't stay here" Emily added taking a sip of her wine.

"Emily" Elizabeth said "I don't know about you but I wasn't raised to throw people out of my home."

Groaning, "Does she even hear herself?" Christopher asked getting up "Come on Molly. Kiss your aunt bye."

"Bye Aunt Em" Molly said "You totally traded up from that douche over there."

Emily chuckled at that, _'She is a lot like me.'_

"Dylan?" Molly said into her phone "You went were with Nikki Cortelli? The movies? I am so going to kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah" Hotch said watching Emily's brother and niece leave "She's a mini Prentiss all right."

"Emily" Elizabeth said walking over to the door "When you're ready to apologize, call me."

"That'll be a long call" Emily muttered "Goodbye Mother."

Emily walked towards the door as John popped in, "Always good to see you, Em."

Avoiding his leaning in to kiss her, "Yeah, bye John."

Emily closed the door and wandered over to the couch to sit beside Hotch and Jack.

Sighing Hotch wrapped an arm around Emily and said, "So I guess you were right, from now on it should just be us for dinner and no guest."

"Told ya so." Emily said "Mother and John Cooley?"

"Scarier things have happened." Hotch offered.

"Name one." Emily asked.

"Strauss and her husband?" Hotch teased.

Emily laughed, "Thanks I needed the laugh."

Hotch pulled Emily close to him as he wrapped his free hand around her, while holding the sleeping Jack across his lap.

"Tell me, isn't it better just like this?" Hotch asked.

"Mm hmm." Emily said kissing his cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Benjamin Franklin said, "Fish and visitors smell for three days."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

See this review button down there? He has a tiny headache so giving him a review will make him feel better.


	5. The Trip

**We're Family**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns Criminal Minds, but I own a creative mind.

Summary: Emily takes Hotch and Jack with her to visit her mother to celebrate her birthday. Unfortunately for the agents Elizabeth Prentiss is in anything but a festive mood causing Emily to want to flee.

A/N: So here we are again, yep. This chapter is a humor one, it's got Jack so I hope you do like it. This was originally a tv show prompt but I decided to add it to this series.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Wandering re-establishes the original harmony which once existed between man and the universe." Anatole France

* * *

Emily turned off the car and got out of the driver seat, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

_'I shouldn't have just taken off like that'_ Emily told herself _'At least not without taking Hotch and Jack with me.'_

Emily wandered into the convenience store, roaming up and down the aisles looking to find the item she needed.

Sighing as she saw an older man flash her a smile, one she did not return she grabbed her item and headed up to the counter.

Groaning when she noticed the clerk was barely out of his teens as he scanned her item and raised an eyebrow to her, she sighed.

"What?" Emily growled out scanning her bank card through.

"Nothing" the male clerk said.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking" Emily said "Crazy girl, coming into town and you know what she's doing. Well let me tell you something, buddy. You try spending a day driving from Virginia to Boston with an inquisitive little boy in the back asking, 'are we there yet?' with a boyfriend who's telling you every five seconds to breathe normally and resist the urge to shoot my mother. Who, incidentally its her birthday yet she finds the free time to criticize my job, my boyfriend, my lack of getting married anytime soon and my choice in picking out her birthday cake. So tell me, is that what you were thinking?"

The clerk gave her a look, "I just wanted to tell you to run your card through again. It said error."

"Great" Emily said scanning her card again, while hitting ignore on her cell phone, dodging Hotch's call.

_'I really shouldn't do that'_ Emily told herself.

"Sign here please." the clerk asked handing her the receipt and pen "Thank you, Miss Prentiss. Any relation to Ambassador Prentiss?"

"Unfortunately" Emily muttered, grabbing the pregnancy test annoyed "My mother. Look, is there a bathroom I can use for this?"

"My mother is personal assistant to your mother." the clerk said cheery.

"Well then I feel bad for your mother" Emily said tensely "Bathroom?"

"We don't have one" the clerk told her with a smile.

Raising an eyebrow at that, "Then how do you go all day without having an accident?"

Sipping his large beverage "I hold it in."

"Of course" Emily muttered, walking out of the convenience store and heading down a dark alley.

"Well this just isn't like Emily" Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss said sitting at her kitchen table "Why would she just leave?"

"Maybe she didn't like getting hassled after driving all day in a car." Hotch muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked "Aaron, what's with the tone?"

Sighing as he saw Jack talking to Emily's father, as the two looked over at the model plane that Emily's father gave to the boy.

"No disrespect ma'am seeing as this is your birthday, but maybe, just maybe you can have a 'Not criticize Emily Day'." Hotch told the older woman "After all she did come up here to celebrate your birthday when she could have easily said no and send you a card with flowers."

Raising her eyebrow "Aaron, whether you or Emily believe this or not, I do love my daughter. I may come across cold and unfeeling, but despite that I love my daughter and only want the best for her."

"And you don't think Jack or myself are best for her?" Hotch asked upset.

"You and your son are nice and sweet, but you're already an established family" Elizabeth said "Do you think it will be easy for her to step in and fill the role of a wife? Fill the role of a mother to your son? After everything you and Jack have lost, can he take it if the two of you don't work out? I do want the best for not only Emily but for you and Jack, and if this doesn't work out, more than yours and Emily's hearts will break, but Jack's too."

"I love her, Jack loves her more than just as my girlfriend. She sees him as her own son. And Jack sees her as a mother even if we didn't work out, I know Emily and there would be no way she'd just leave him without still having an active role in his life."

Nodding her head, indicating this conversation maybe over now, but it was still opened, Hotch flinched when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Emily?" Hotch said "Where are you? Jail?"

Elizabeth looked over at her husband and nodded at him to silently inform him about Emily's whereabouts.

"I'll be right there" Hotch told her and looked over at Elizabeth.

Emily paced in her holding cell, sighing as she looked at the guard with contempt.

_'Where the hell is he?'_ Emily asked herself as she sat down on the lumpy cot.

"Emily Prentiss?" a guard called out to her.

"Yeah, over here." Emily called out, walking towards the cell.

"The charges have been dropped" the guard told the angry brunette.

Emily walked out of the back of the station towards the front to see Hotch, with a raised eyebrow.

_'Crap!'_ Emily told herself as she walked towards Hotch.

"Aaron." Emily said smiling tensely.

"Jailbird." Hotch said smirking "Mind telling why you decided to take off and not take Jack and me with you?"

"I'm sorry" Emily groaned into his shoulder "I just wanted out of there, I wasn't thinking."

Hotch rubbed her back as he heard her sigh.

"So what did you do to get arrested?" Hotch asked "Beat someone up? Run a red light? Smart talk a cop?"

"No, none of that" Emily said "I stopped at a convenience store to pick something up, he wouldn't let me use their bathroom..."

"Public urination?" Hotch asked, amused "Oh, Emily."

Not looking him in the eye, "Don't even say it. Don't even think it."

"Agent Prentiss?" a cop called "Here are your personal effects. One purse, one cell phone, one wallet, one Snickers bar and one pregnancy test."

Hotch looked over at her, shocked "One what?"

"Snickers bar?" Emily said shrugging her shoulders "I was hungry?"

Raising an eyebrow "A pregnancy test? Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know" Emily said "I was arrested before I could read the results."

Emily held up the bag "You want to touch it?"

Groaning Hotch rubbed his head "How can you be making jokes at a time like this?"

"It's my defense mechanism" Emily said looking through the bag, "Ok then, I remember the directions, plus sign means pregnant, negative sign means not."

Hotch took the bag and held it up, "It's a plus sign."

Emily dropped her candy bar, "Crap."

Hotch looked at her, "You're not happy?"

"I don't know" Emily said "Are you?"

Hotch pulled her in to a hug, "I am. I just wished we found out... not in a police station."

"Ok, so this will definitely not go in the baby book" Emily said looking up at him "I'm sorry, I didn't plan this."

Kissing her forehead, "I know. I'm not mad and I don't regret this baby. I'm actually happy."

Grinning at Hotch "I will be too, if we could go get Jack and go home."

"And bail on your mother's birthday?" Hotch teased "How about throwing her this as a gift?"

"Fine, you can tell her. I'll wait in the car, with Jack" Emily told him seeing the smirk disappear off his face.

"Your mother isn't license to carry a weapon is she?" Hotch asked.

"No, but my dad is" Emily said seeing the fear return on his face "Don't worry, he won't kill you, he may wound you but he'd never kill the man who's giving him grandchildren."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Hotch commented.

Walking out of the station, Emily sighed "Well then think of it this way, you got me, you, Jack and this baby. No one else matters."

"That makes me feel better" Hotch said starting the car up "So where is that candy bar?"

"Crap." Emily said realizing she dropped her treat.

* * *

A Proverb said, "From small beginnings come great things."

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

See that review box down there? He's lonely and needs a little TLC.


	6. Mother Trouble

**We're Family**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, don't you know that by now?

Summary: What could be worse than your own Mother showing up at your door demanding answers? How about your mother-in-law showing up as well. What's the worst that could happen?

A/N: This originally was a series of one-shot that I've decided to combine into a series regarding Emily's side of the family. Some will be humor, some won't be so nice family moments. But enjoy.

Thanks for reading, and remember that reviews are welcomed.

* * *

"A Freudian slip is when you say one thing but mean your Mother." Author Unknown

* * *

Hotch opened the door, and internally groaned when he saw his mother standing there, he knew why she was there.

"Well, Aaron" Christine said, "Don't just stand there, invite me in."

"Please come in Mom" Hotch said keeping his voice even "Emily's in the living room."

"Thank you" Christine said heading for the living room, "Emily."

Emily sat up on the couch, "Christine, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Elizabeth said, "What I would like to know is, when were you two planning to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Emily said biting her lip, looking over at Hotch.

"That you two were going to make me a Grandmother again" Christine said looking over at her son, "Aaron, why didn't you tell me that you and Emily were about to have a baby any day now?"

Hotch winced, "How did you find out?"

"Sean" Christine said, "He called me up and said he was planning to visit next week and wanted to know if I'd like to come see my newest grandchild. Aaron, tell me why I wasn't informed?"

Hotch grimaced, as he ran his hand through his dark hair, "Well mom. The thing is... well, it's like this."

Emily rolled her eyes, "You were unreachable for nearly six months on your cruise to the Bahamas."

Hotch exhaled, relieved that he didn't have to say anything, he saw the look Emily flashed him, 'Coward'.

Christine nodded, "Ok, that I can accept. Now let's see my grandchildren." Christine said, "Aaron, go get Jack while I visit with Emily and my little... Grandson or Granddaughter?"

"Grandson" Emily said touching her nearly nine month stomach "Matthew."

Emily placed her mother-in-law's hand on the protruding baby bump, "See Matthew's just fine."

Christine smiled, "Wow. That's a big kick" Christine said "I do hope at least your parents were informed of the baby."

Emily winced thinking about that, "Yeah, well..."

"You didn't tell your mother?" Christine asked shocked "Emily..."

"Well, we're not really that close" Emily offered lamely, "And we had planned to tell her..."

"Grandma" Jack ran out hugging the older woman.

"Hey, sweetie" Christine said giving Hotch a look, "How are you?"

"Good," Jack said sitting between Emily and his Grandmother, "I'm going to be a big brother soon."

"I heard" Christine said running her fingers through his hair "Aaron, Emily just informed me that Elizabeth doesn't know either."

Hotch internally groaned, "Yeah, that's right. But in all honesty that one wasn't our fault. Elizabeth was unreachable for months due to a posting."

"And where is she now?" Christine asked.

"Home" Emily murmured.

"Then she should probably be called." Christine told them "She deserves to know she's going to be a Grandmother."

Emily looked over at Hotch, "Well, you heard your mother. Call her."

Hotch's eyes widened, "She's your mother, you call her."

Christine shook her head, "I'll call her. Dial the number."

Emily dialed the number and passed the phone off to her mother-in-law, rubbing the baby bump and wincing.

_'Crap, not now' _the pregnant brunette flinched at the oncoming pain.

"Elizabeth?" Christine said, "It's Christine Hotchner. No, no, they're both fine. Yes. It seems Emily and Aaron have been keeping something from us... They're about to have a baby any day now."

Christine winced and pulled the phone from her ear, everyone hearing Elizabeth's loud voice, "What? Why wasn't I told? Are they there?!"

"Ah" Emily groaned out "Aaron, I knew this was a bad idea."

Fear hit Hotch's face, "Emily? What is it? The baby?"

"He's coming" Emily groaned "Damn it."

Christine muttered, "Our grandson is coming now. get down here."

Hotch paced the hallway holding Jack while Christine sat down looking from left to right waiting for Emily's mother.

"Aaron!" Emily shouted "Get in here, now."

Hotch sighed fear in his face, as he passed Jack to Christine.

Hotch walked in, "Sweetie? What's the matter?"

"He's coming." Emily said panting, "I need you. He wasn't suppose to be here for another two weeks."

"He's just excited to meet us." Hotch said.

Emily groaned as she felt the contraction hit her, "This is your fault, I told you we shouldn't have had sex, but no you said it would be fine."

Hotch tried to hide the grin he wants to release, he knew she wanted it just as much as he did. After all she was the one who practically jumped him an hour before Hotch's mother showed up.

Hanging up his cell phone Hotch just hoped that the team and Sean showed up before the baby came.

"My baby, where is my baby?" Elizabeth shouted rushing in.

"Emily's in there." Christine said opening the door for Elizabeth as both women and Jack came in.

Elizabeth rushed up to the bed, "Emily, are you alright?"

"Fine" Emily said grunting through another contraction "How are you?"  
"I'm fine" Elizabeth said kissing Emily's head "So how are you..."

"Oh God" Emily groaned rubbing the baby bump.

"Another contraction?" Hotch asked.

"Mm hm" Emily murmured out a groan.

"Honey?" Elizabeth asked, "Honey? Why are you in pain? Didn't they give you the epidural yet?"

"Huh?" Emily groaned out "What? No."

"Hello, Emily." Dr. Stevens said, "How are we doing?"

"Not good." Emily grunted out.

"Is Emmy alright?" Jack asked.

"She'll be fine sweetie." Christine said.

"I can take this little man to the children's ward" a kind nurse offered, looking from Hotch to Jack "Would you like that?"

"I'll go up with him" Christine said "Can you wait just a moment?"

Elizabeth pulled Dr. Stevens aside, "Excuse me, doctor? Why don't you give my baby something for the pain?"

"Excuse me?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Why are you letting your patient lay there and suffer in pain?" Elizabeth asked getting more angry seeing Emily groaning.

"Mrs. Prentiss?" Dr. Stevens said calmly "If you'll please..."

"My baby is suffering, why the hell are you just standing there doing nothing?" Elizabeth said going back to Emily's side rubbing her sweat covered forehead.

"Elizabeth" Hotch said "Please..."

"Can't you see she's suffering?" Elizabeth said "Give her something. This is a hospital, can't someone do something?"

"Mom?" Emily said hearing her mother get louder, "Mom? Mom!"

Elizabeth leaned down running her hands through Emily's hair, "Do something."

"Mrs. Prentiss" Dr. Stevens said loudly to the erratic woman, "Emily's chosen to have a natural child-birth."

"What?" Elizabeth said confused.

Hotch whispered to her, "A natural child-birth."

"Are you insane?" Elizabeth growled out looking down at Emily in utter shock.

"Mom" Emily said panting through the contraction "Why don't you go with Jack and Christine to the waiting room?"

"I think that would be lovely." Elizabeth said trying to calm herself down.

Elizabeth followed Christine, "Natural child-birth?"

"Believe me I know." Christine said shaking her head.

Hotch got on the edge of the bed with Emily, "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Don't talk" Emily said breathing through the contraction "Just don't talk."

Emily released a breath as soon as the contraction passed, "Take my hand."

Hotch smiled kissing it, causing Emily to frown, "Why aren't you talking?"

"It's ok now?" Hotch asked "I thought you didn't..."

Rubbing her forehead, "That's just the contractions talking..."

Dr. Stevens went to check Emily, "It looks like it's time."

"Ok" Emily groaned, "I want the epidural. I'm ready for it."

"Emily," Dr. Stevens said "You waited too long, it's too late."

"What?" Emily said groaning "No, I want the epidural. Aaron tell them to give me my shot."

Hotch looked over at the sympathetic nurses and remorseful doctor.

"It's too late, honey." Hotch said taking her hand, "I'm sorry."

The nurses lifted Emily up, "Time to push."

"No, not until I get my..." Emily groaned the yelled as pushed "Goddamn it."

"Any word yet?" JJ said standing in the waiting room with the team, Elizabeth and Christine.

"She chose a natural child-birth" Elizabeth repeated "She must be in so much pain."

The sound of the door opening caused everyone to look up.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked "How's Emily?"

"They're both perfect" Hotch said "It's a boy, six pounds eleven ounces."

"When can we see him?" Jack asked running over to Hotch.

"In a few minutes." Hotch said "They're checking them both over."

Emily looked up, holding her little boy to see Hotch with Jack and their mothers walk in.

"Wow" Emily said "The team didn't fight you for first visits?"

"They did" Hotch said "But Mom and Elizabeth put their foots down claiming Grandmothers rights above all else."

Elizabeth and Christine walked up to the bed, "Oh look at him." Christine "Hello, Matthew."

Emily smiled down seeing both women eyed the baby with warmth, "Bring Jack up here to meet his brother."

Hotch moved to the other side of the bed, placing Jack down next to Emily.

"Jack" Emily said kissing his forehead "Meet Matthew, your brother."

Jack smiled leaning down to kiss the baby's cheek, "Hi, Matthew."

"Aw" Christine said, "He's perfect."

"Of course he is" Elizabeth said, "After all he is a Prentiss."

"And a Hotchner" Christine added in making Hotch and Emily roll their eyes at the Grandmothers.

"Knock, knock" Garcia's voice interrupted "I know it's Grandmothers come first, but if I don't get to see that baby things aren't going to be pretty."

"Uh oh" Emily said "Better let them in."

"Move out of my way, Auntie Penelope is here" Garcia said making her way to the bed.

* * *

"The heart of a mother is a deep abyss of at the bottom of which you will always find forgiveness." Honore de Balzac

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know...


	7. If It's Not One Thing It's Your Mother

**We're Family **

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Emily and her mother battle it out over Emily's engagement to Hotch...

A/N: Here's another unrelated chapter in this series. It was one of my favorites. Enjoy.

On a side-note my Grandmother passed away on 9/27 and it's been really hard to focus on my writing, I'm sure that I will continue to post but I'm not sure if it will be daily. We'll see how it goes with how I'm feeling especially since I'm working on two epics at the moment.

Thanks for reading, do remember to leave a review on your way out...

* * *

Charles Bukowski said, "You begin saving the world by saving one person at a time; all else is grandiose romanticism or politics."

* * *

Emily groaned as she slammed her cell phone down and Hotch looked up at her with concerned eyes.

"What is it?" Hotch asked as she covered her eyes while rubbing her head "What's wrong?"

"My mother" Emily stated causing Hotch to grimace at the tone of her voice.

Trying to suppress the urge to roll his eyes, he grabbed her waist pulling her close to him, "What has she done now?"

Emily sighed as she looked up at him as he rubbed her back, "She's gone completely overboard with our wedding plans. She's invited close to three hundred people."

"What?" Hotch asked shocked looking down at her, "Is she insane? Do we even know three hundred people?"

Rolling her eyes, "That's just her political associates and friends."

"Dear God" Hotch groaned out "This wasn't what we wanted."

"No it's not" Emily agreed, "I would have been happy getting married at Dave's beach house just with our friends and family but no, mother has to make it a social function."

"Did you try talking to her?" Hotch asked.

Looking up at him in disbelief, "What the heck do you think we were arguing on the phone about? I told her to cut the list down to half, and she practically tore my head off saying that was just the first batch."

"First batch?" Hotch repeated, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Those are just the people who are on the 'must invite list' then there's the social obligation of sending out invites to high-ranking officials and their families, she even sent ones out to Strauss, the SecNav, the Directors of the FBI, CIA, NCIS and Interpol."

"God, this is will be a security clearance nightmare," Hotch said feeling a tension headache coming on, "We don't even have a enough man power to keep everyone safe and she's just adding on to it?"

Emily groaned, "She's making this all about her instead of us."

Pulling her close to him, "Lets just focus on us now, we'll deal with her later, ok?"

"Ok" Emily said nodding her head as she felt him kiss her forehead.

"Emily Prentiss open this door immediately" Emily looked over at the door, with a raised eyebrow, shaking her head.

"I'm counting to five." the voice ordered loudly, "You hear me talking to you?"

Emily nodded her head from her spot on the couch.

"One, two..." the voice said louder, "Two and a half..."

Emily held up three fingers mouthing along with the voice, "Three."

Hotch walked out of the bedroom, "Are you going to let her sit out there all night?"

"Hmm. Look at that..." Emily said shaking her Magic Eight ball "All signs point to yes."

Rubbing the back of his head, "You can't just ignore her for forever."

"Why not?" Emily asked "I'm good at it."

"Emily..." Hotch said in an exacerbated manner, "I'm going to open the door so we can end this all right now."

Emily's eyes widened in horror, "See you know this is how things always end bad in those horror movies."

Hotch shot her an amused grin as he opened the door, to an angry Elizabeth Prentiss.

"Thank God one of you has some common sense" Elizabeth said as she barged her way in, heading towards the couch "What has gotten into you?"

Hotch closed the door behind Elizabeth, "Hello, Elizabeth. Nice to see you too."

Elizabeth turned around gave him a look then turned her attention back towards Emily, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow, "Oh you mean the storming out of the wedding planners? Yeah, I'm not apologizing for that."

Hotch held in the smirk, as Elizabeth kept her eyes trained on her defiant daughter.

"Emily Prentiss" Elizabeth said, "I did not raise you to be rude, disrespectful or insolent."

"Nope, you sure didn't. That'd be the maids, the nannies and the butlers." Emily replied back, "But you need to hear me when I tell you this. This is mine and Aaron's wedding, not yours. So do us all a favor and just back off."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped in shock, "Excuse me? I'm only..."

"No mother, you're not 'only' anything." Emily replied "So this is what's going to happen, you're out of the planning. My bridesmaids aren't taking over either. This is what I want, my choices are these: you either support what we want or you don't come."

Emily looked over at Hotch who grinned at that. She finally stood up to her mother. He'd never been prouder of her then that moment.

Emily glanced up at her mother and didn't see hurt or anger only surprise.

"All right then" Elizabeth said schooling her features, "If that's what you want, then I'll hold my tongue."

Emily raised her eyebrow skeptically, and looked over at the relieved Hotch scoffing, "Huh, really?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Yes, Emily really. Just because I am a tad overbearing doesn't mean that I'm lacking compassion."

"Thank you, Elizabeth" Hotch said, "It really means a lot to Emily and me."

Elizabeth turned giving Hotch a look of dismissal then turned her attention back to Emily, "Now tell me about..."

Emily tossed the Magic Eight ball down, giving her mother a look, "Stop it."

"What?" Elizabeth asked shocked by the hostility in Emily's tone "What now?"

"Your dismissive attitude with Aaron stops now" Emily said, "He's not some employee that you can just wave off. He's my fiancée, he's my family and he is the father of any future grandchildren you have. And I will not tolerate you disrespecting him anymore. Got it?"

"Emily..." Hotch began softly, "Who cares what your mother thinks?"

Elizabeth shot a look between the couple and opened her mouth to speak only for Emily to cut her off.

"I do" Emily said loudly getting off the couch, "You're my fiancée and I won't tolerate anyone being disrespectful to you. Especially her."

"Emily..." Elizabeth started only to see the look Emily gave her mother.

"Mother" Emily told her, "I mean it, just stop it. You're not the Ambassador Prentiss here, you're just my mother, and Aaron's mother-in-law."

"Yes I know isn't it wonderful?" Elizabeth muttered looking at her daughter, "I'm trying Emily, I really am. I just need you to meet me halfway."

"Meet you halfway?" Emily said, trying to maintain her composure "I have always tried to meet you halfway mother..."

Hotch grabbed Emily by the shoulders, leading her to the kitchen area, "We'll be right back."

Pulling her to him, "Shh... It's ok, Emily."

"The hell it is" Emily muttered, "She needs to either lose the attitude or leave, because if she opens her mouth one more time, I swear you'll end up arresting me for her murder."

Hotch chuckled, "I don't doubt that. But for the sake of saving you from a life behind bars, lets just let her say whatever she wants to so she can get the hell out of here."

Hotch pulled her into a kiss, "I love you and everything that comes with it. Including your control freak mother."

Emily tightened her arms around Hotch, "I love you baby, and I swear when we have kids, she won't watch them or Jack."

Hotch kissed her forehead, "Like I'd let her be near our children without supervision."

Walking back into the living room, Hotch held Emily close to his side, Elizabeth turned around to look at them.

"Well what's the verdict?" Elizabeth asked, "Am I being shipped off on an iceberg like an elderly Eskimo or am I still invited to the wedding?"

Emily inhaled as she looked up at Hotch, "You're still invited to the wedding, but it's not going to be at the Carlisle Estates, it's going to be at Dave Rossi beach house. The only politician that will be there is you and by no means does this include Strauss."

Elizabeth turned to look over at the big windows, "All right. I understand if that's what you want."

Emily exhaled while Hotch rubbed his hand up and down her back, "And about treating Aaron with respect?"

Elizabeth sighed as she turned around to look at them, "All right, I'll try."

Emily looked up at Hotch, who nodded. "Good."

Turning around to rest on the couch, "Just hope he could treat me with the same courtesy..."

Emily went to charge at her mother but Hotch held on to her waist holding tightly and shook his head.

"Of course" Hotch replied in a polite tone, then whispered to Emily, "Just countdown the minutes and remember she's family."

"Emily?" Elizabeth said, "Where's the crystal vase I sent you for your last birthday? I don't see it, it would really offset the living room..."

"Son of a bitch" Emily muttered, "Mother."

"Aaron?" Elizabeth said, "Do you intend for Emily to continue on at the Bureau after the two of you marry? Or will she be relegated to a life as a mother and housewife like your first wife?"

Hotch's face paled at the mention of that, he hadn't discussed that part of their future but he'd agree to whatever Emily wanted as long as they had children together.

Elizabeth looked up and saw the look on Emily's face, "That's it, out. I can smile and grin through the political functions you dragged me to over the years, hold polite conversations with the sleazy sons of all your associates. I can even handle you criticizing my home but I draw the line with Aaron and the insults. Now out, go."

"Emily..." Elizabeth said, "I honestly don't mean anything by it..."

"Save it, mother" Emily said, "As for the invite to the wedding, you're still invited but as for any nice social visits, lets leave that for holidays and birthdays only."

Walking to the door, she opened it, "Goodbye, mother."

Elizabeth stood up and walked to the door, pausing as she stood before Emily, "I love you, Emily."

"I love you too, mother." Emily said as she closed the door as Elizabeth left.

Turning around she looked at Hotch, who wore a morose look on his face she said, "I'm sorry."

Emily exhaled her breath, "God that felt great. I haven't felt that good in years."

Hotch gave her a cheeky grin, "Oh really?"

Emily leaned against the door wearing a coy look on his face, "Don't be jealous, it's a different kind of good."

Walking towards her, "Are you ok?"

Nodding, "I swear that felt wonderful."

Opening her arms to him as he pulled her to him walking backwards to the couch, and pulled her down on top of him.

"I love you, Aaron and I am so sorry about my mother." Emily told him.

Hotch kissed her, "I love you too, sweetie. Even with your crazy mother, you're worth it."

Wrapping his arms around her, he watched as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Don't worry, Emily" Hotch said kissing her, "Your mother maybe scary but she can't scare me away."

"Good" Emily said taking her hand in his "Because that I would definitely kill her for."

Hotch chuckled as he kissed her hair, then sighed, "Mm I could just picture you in the women's shower... Ow."

Emily smirked at his wince of pain, "Serves you right, pig."

* * *

Mark Twain said "Adam was the luckiest man; he had no mother-in-law."

* * *

**THE END**

Well what did you think? Leave a review, and let me know.


End file.
